In clothing such as brassieres pads, a laminate is used which is formed by laminating a surfacing material made of a cloth as a surfacing material of a substrate made of a soft polyurethane foam (Patent Documents 1, 2 and 3 given below).
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Publication 2006-348423 A) states, in paragraphs 0011 and 0012, that a laminate made up of an outer stretchable soft polyurethane foam, an inner stretchable soft polyurethane foam, and a non-stretchable cloth interposed between both the foams is formed into a cup-like shape by hot molding.
Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Publication 2004-256956 A) states, in paragraphs 0009 to 0011, that, in a cup portion of a brassiere including a surfacing cloth and a backing cloth attached respectively to front and back surfaces of a core material made of an urethane sponge, through-holes each having a diameter of 1 to 2 mm are formed in a zigzag lattice arrangement in the core material, thus giving stretching properties and air permeability to the core material.
Patent Document 3 (Japanese Patent Publication 2006-161195 A) states, in paragraph 0011, that an inner cloth and an outer cloth are bonded respectively to front and back surfaces of a hard urethane foam sheet including many through-holes, each having an inner diameter of 3 mm, in a lattice pattern, and a brassiere pad portion is formed by hot press molding of the laminate.
Further, Patent Document 4 (Japanese Patent Publication 2009-057662 A) discloses, as illustrated in FIG. 6, a sheet body 10A made up of a soft polyurethane foam including slit-like cuts 11A formed to extend in one direction and slit-like cuts 11B formed to extend in a direction crossing the one direction. Patent Document 4 states, in paragraph 0018, that by providing the cuts 11A and the cuts 11B in the crossing directions in such a way, through-holes can be kept opened in a pad, which is formed by molding the sheet body in a state stretched in multiple directions.
Patent Document 5 (Japanese Patent Publication 59-133043 A) states a laminate sheet production process in which a surfacing material is continuously affixed, by using an adhesive, to the surface of a substrate that is made of a soft polyurethane foam, while the substrate is unrolled from a stock roll.